


【轰出胜】夜之华章

by baimajimo



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	【轰出胜】夜之华章

英雄大陆北境的偏远行省。

太阳渐渐西下，荒凉的土地没有人烟，远远地，一队人马行驶了过来。马背上的人统一穿着白色的骑装，腰别长剑，胸前绣着金色的纹章。马队中央是一架精致的白色马车，车身垂下的白帘上同样绣着一模一样的金色纹章。

这是光明神殿的标志。

三千年前，来自魔界的魔物撕开了空间裂缝，来到了这片大陆上。他们生性残忍，能力强大，在大路上肆意烧杀掠夺。直到一位英雄横空出世，他带领人类奋起反抗，将大部分魔物赶回了空间裂缝，封印了那个裂缝，拯救了大陆。

这位名为欧鲁迈特的英雄被尊为光明的化身，人们为他修了光明神殿，信仰他的光明力量，直到千百年后的今天，光明神殿早已发展为和王室不分上下的庞然大物，在整片大陆都拥有不可计数的信徒，代表光明神祇在人间行使权力。

近百年来，不知是不是封印松动了的原因，活动在大陆的恶魔数量又有所增加。为此教皇特意派出自己的得意门生，去当年光明神封印裂缝的地方探查情况。

“骑士长阁下，”前去探路的一名骑士骑着快马折返：“这里常年干旱，没有村落，只在前面五公里外有一个废弃的光明神殿，要是还往前走，不知多久才会有下一个能遮风挡雨的地方，看来今晚只能在那里过夜了。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。”年轻的圣殿骑士长掀起面罩，露出一张有些稚嫩的脸。他眨了眨绿色的眼睛：“我去问问圣子殿下。”

他驱马来到马车窗户前，恭敬地低下头：“殿下，今晚要在一座废弃的光明神殿里过夜，不知您习不习惯？”

“可以。”一个冷冷清清的声音从车帘后响起，听到这个声音，就能让人联想到终年不化的寒冰。

圣子是教皇的接班人，一般在全大陆遴选而出，而这任圣子又格外特殊。他本是国王的四皇子，却自愿放弃锦衣玉食的皇室生活，选择到光明神殿苦修。他有着无与伦比的魔法天赋，光明元素感知力更是达到了惊人的SSS级，刚结束洗礼就被教皇指定为下一任接班人。

身为圣殿骑士长，绿谷出久的任务就是保护他、辅佐他，必要时，可为他献出自己的生命。

神殿很快到了，马车停了下来。白色的车帘被一只修长的手掀开，圣子缓缓走了出来。他穿着绣着金纹的白色祭祀服，垂着眼，神情冷淡。异色的头发和双眼给他带来了一种别样的神性美感。

“您先在外面休息一下，我带人把里面清理干净。”绿谷跳下马背，把缰绳递给一旁的骑士。

这座神殿看起来真的荒废了很久，一个角都坍塌了，它静静地矗立在这片荒原上，不知为什么，绿谷心里升起一种不好的感觉。他摇了摇头，把那种错觉赶出脑外，大声道：“大家加油，务必在太阳完全下山前清理出一块能休息的地方来！”

走进残损的圆柱门，陈旧的灰尘扑面而来。绿谷打了个喷嚏，看到神殿中央的祭坛上，供奉的神像已经没了一半，只剩个孤零零的下半身，勉强看得出是个人形。

“太过分了，竟然放任光明神殿衰败如此。连神像都碎了，怎可对光明神如此不敬？”绿谷皱起眉：“你们记下这个地址，等回去后，我派人来修葺。”

打扫卫生的骑士们应了声。他们都知道这个上司对欧鲁迈特的信仰有多狂热，更是时时不忘以保护大陆为己任，堪称教科书般的标准信徒。

他们很快清理出一块干净的地方，将圣子请了进来。绿谷又安排人手出去捡拾柴火，升起火堆，将携带的干粮烤热。

“绿谷，”圣子从进来开始就一个人坐在柱子那边，此时突然唤了声忠心耿耿的骑士长的姓名：“过来。”

“殿下？”绿谷放下手里的木柴，走了过去。

“坐下吧。”他拍了拍身边的地面。

“不了，谢谢您。我还不累，还可以和大家做点事，这样效率……”

“你的职责是保护我，不是干那些脏活累活。”轰焦冻平静的和他对视，不知为何，绿谷却从中看出了不容拒绝的意味，“你已经骑了一天的马，如果还在这种事情上消耗体力，出了事，你拿什么保护我？”

“我很抱歉，殿下！”绿谷涨红了脸，赶紧在他身边坐下：“是我思虑不周。”虽然我并不觉得以您的能力需要我的保护。

感受到对方就在自己触手可及的地方，轰焦冻的神情不被察觉地舒展了一些。

一队人马都赶了一天的路，已经非常疲惫，解决过晚饭就早早歇息了，只留下两个骑士轮班守夜。

夜渐渐地深了，白日的暑气消散，寒气渐渐升腾起来。

睡到半夜的时候，绿谷突然打了个寒颤，醒了过来。

他猛地坐起身，发现神殿里不知什么时候起了淡淡的黑雾，睡前烧的火堆已经熄灭了，原本该守夜的骑士也倒在地上，双眼紧闭。

“醒醒！”他站起身，推了推那两个人，又拍了拍他们的脸颊，却没有叫醒。

绿谷心中升起一股不好的预感，他又换了几个人推，无一例外，一个都叫不醒。他突然想到了什么，猛地回过身去：“圣子殿下！”

轰焦冻静静地靠坐在神殿的一根柱子上，阖着双眼，优美的五官恬静，看起来就像睡着了。绿谷却心底发寒，究竟发生了什么，竟然连圣子都中招了？！他可是行走的光明元素啊！

黑色的雾气更浓了。

身后传来一声脚步声，好似皮靴踩在地上。

“什么人！”绿谷出久猛地回过头，握紧了手中的剑柄。

“竟然还有一个废物醒着吗？”一个嚣张的男音从雾中传来，“看来光明神殿也没我想的那么垃圾嘛。”

绿谷警惕的注视着那里，只见一个黑色的身影出现在了神坛上，一步步的走了下来，沉重的脚步声回荡在空旷的神殿内。

锐利的压迫感迎面而来，绿谷下意识的后退了一步，翡翠色的眼睛警惕的看着从雾中走出来的男人。随着薄雾丝丝缕缕的从他身侧掠去，男人的形貌逐渐显露出来，不，不是男人，应该称呼他为雄性恶魔更合适 ——一对巨大盘虬的漆黑弯角从他亚麻色的头发里伸出来，手指是龙爪的形状。他英俊的五官挂着狂放又讥诮的笑意，赤裸着上半身，只披着一件皮毛披风，大方坦露着自己块垒分明的腹肌和隆起的臂膀，麦色的肌肤上画满红色的咒文，散发着张狂的野性魅力。

绿谷的心沉到了谷底，恶魔的能力体现在他们的角上，看起来这个恶魔明显是最难对付的那一类，搞不好还在魔界有着不低的爵位。

“你……你擅自闯入光明神殿干什么？”绿谷定了定神，拇指抵住剑鞘，将剑身抽出半截，强自镇定道：“你这是自投罗网！”

“明明是你们闯进了我的地盘，把这里搞得到处是光明神的恶臭味，还有脸来质问我？”恶魔不屑地笑了起来，猩红的眼中却没有丁点笑意，只有森寒的杀意。

怎么会……？绿谷一怔，然后把眼神投向神殿深处那个碎了一半的神像。

因为神像被破坏了，无法分辨被供奉的神是哪位，他们就先入为主的把这里当成了光明神的神殿。

没想到这竟然是一座祭祀魔王的邪庙！

绿谷又往后退了一步，后背泛出细密冷汗。余光扫视了一圈周围，陷入昏迷的同僚们仍没有要苏醒的样子，这下真是要单枪匹马对上魔王了！

“本来是想把你们都弄昏了再杀掉的，没想到还会有一条漏网之鱼，不过也没差。”魔王的眼中闪着残忍的光：“——既然如此，那就先从你开始吧！”

眼前的身影一闪，战斗的本能迫使绿谷猛地拔出剑，下一秒，哐啷一声，他手中的剑就被打在了地上，同时脖子被狠狠扼住了。

“死吧。”魔王露出了轻蔑的笑容。

好快！根本看不清对方是如何移动的，绿谷意识到了双方实力上的巨大差距。脖子上的龙爪越收越紧，锋利的鳞片甚至割破了皮肤。稀薄的空气从肺中挤出，视线渐渐模糊。

——难道我今天就要死在这里吗？绿谷绝望的想到。

扼住脖子的力道突然松了。

“好香……”魔王疑惑地耸了耸鼻子，神情恍惚了一瞬，又很快清醒过来。他狐疑地眯起眼，凑到绿谷的脖颈间，像野兽那样四处嗅着：“这是……”

绿谷浑身僵硬，对方鼻尖喷出的滚烫热气打在他敏感的脖子上，又痒又麻，他却不敢贸然挣扎，只能任由魔王把他闻了个遍。

“是纯净灵魂的香味，”魔王终于闻够了，他抬起头，猩红色的眼睛里闪着意味不明的光，舌尖舔过嘴唇，看得绿谷心惊胆战：“已经很久没有人类能拥有这样完全完美无瑕的灵魂了，就连光明神殿里的那帮家伙也一个个都泛着恶臭，没想到今天在这里让我遇到一个——真是香啊，香到……我都忍不住感到饿了。”

绿谷睁大眼睛。

“喂，小鬼！我改变注意了，”魔王恶劣地朝他一笑：“比起直接杀了你，还是让你堕落成我的同类更刺激，更能报复光明神殿那些老头子。毕竟——越是圣洁完美的东西，我就越忍不住去破坏去玷污啊！”

“唔！”绿谷还没反应过来，就被狠狠掼在了地上。脊背磕在坚硬的地砖上，剧痛像电流传遍全身。下一秒，一个滚烫健壮的身躯就压了下来，不容分说的堵住了他的嘴唇。

这是一个说不上吻的吻，因为其中并无多少温情存在，更多的是征服，是宣告，是占有，是雄狮咬死了牝鹿。牙齿磕在一起，绿谷痛的眼泪都出来了，血腥气在口腔内弥漫开来。魔王没有丝毫的怜惜，坚韧的舌头在对方嘴里逡巡着，好像傲慢的国王巡视自己的领土。血腥气让他更兴奋了，尖利的犬齿几乎用要嚼碎的力度啃着对方的下唇和舌头，毫不留情地汲取着纯正的灵魂香气。

一吻毕，尖利的龙爪紧紧抓着他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来：“这么看来，你长得其实还是挺顺眼的嘛，废物。不过这可绝不是赞扬的意思，”魔王高傲的抬了抬下巴：“毕竟顺眼的蝼蚁也只是蝼蚁而已。”

魔王放下手，布满鳞片的尖利爪子轻而易举的撕开了骑士修身的衣服，露出大片白皙的肌肤。暴露在空气中的肌肤凉丝丝的，下身隔着布料被什么硬挺挺的东西抵着，从未有过的危机感让绿谷剧烈挣扎起来，却被对方轻松镇压。魔王终于放开了被他蹂躏的红肿破皮的双唇，猩红的瞳孔收成一根针，明显已经兴奋到了极点。

“感谢我吧，”他舔过自己的嘴角，笑得肆意：“我就要教你从男孩变成真正的男人了，你在光明神殿，那些假正经的老头会教你这些吗？”

“放开我！”绿谷急促的喘息着，愤怒和害怕逼得他眼角通红：“你这肮脏的存在，堕落者，光明的敌人！”

魔王心情很好，他甚至没有计较对方的不敬：“随便你怎么叫，肮脏的存在要操进你的身体喽。”

他粗鲁地将可怜的男孩翻了个身，让他跪在地上，背对着自己，撕掉最后一点残存的布料，露出对方因锻炼充分而格外挺翘的臀部来。

“啊！”绿谷痛呼出声，对方竟然一口咬在了他的臀尖上！心情舒爽的魔王还是收敛了力道，没有咬出血，只是用尖利的犬齿留下了两个深深的齿印。他不时地耸动鼻尖，嗅着这股诱发他强烈的雄性欲望的灵魂香气，下半身粗长而狰狞的雄性生殖器已经挺立勃起，蘑菇伞盖状的巨大顶端泛着湿润的光泽，打算好好享用眼前这个不知好歹挑起他性欲的纯洁猎物。

魔王将自己的脸深深埋进身下人的身体中，不停地用他敏锐的鼻子来回嗅著，从柔软的头发、颀长脖子、弧度优美的背部一直到后腰，那里有个小小的腰窝，他眯起眼睛，舔弄着那里，舌尖在那一小块光滑柔嫩的皮肤上来回划弄，满意地感觉到对方敏感的颤栗起来。 

“嗤，这不是很有感觉吗！”

“你……说什么我都不会屈服的……”绿谷哽咽道。

“呵呵……我就是喜欢看你宁死不屈的样子……你的骨气能坚持多久呢？真是让我期待啊！”

魔王用两只龙爪轻而易举地将身下人闭拢的腿拉开，一直张开到最大角度，挺翘的臀部中间露出了一个牢牢闭拢的童贞肉穴。魔王伸出舌头就舔，先在紧紧闭拢的肉穴外面舔了几口，紧接着就用舌尖顶了进去，强而有力的舌头穿透穴口的括约肌，长驱直入，如蛇信般灵活地钻进柔软温暖的肠肉里，一下一下舔者，模仿着性器抽送。

“呜呜……停下……”可怜的骑士都要不会呼吸了，十七年清心寡欲的神殿生活从未教过他这些。从踏入神殿的那一天起，他就在神像下立下誓言，发誓一辈子都要为光明神守贞，为全人类的光明而献出生命。欲望是丑陋的——教导他的主教这么说。除了竞技场，他从未和他人贴的这么近，无论异性还是同性。哪怕在身体发育后，他也只会在浴室里冲冷水来平复自己偶尔的生理需求，哪怕只是这样，事后他也会陷入深深的自责中。

从未有过的奇异感觉从后腰传遍全身，就像细碎的电流从四肢百骸流过，这就是人们说的“情欲”吗？绿谷死死地咬住下唇，不愿意屈服于这肮脏的欲望，他知道那会让这恶魔得意。

魔王本就耐心不多，舔弄了一会儿就不耐烦再扩张了。他直起腰，粗暴的扯下自己的裤子，亮出腰间那根早就高高挺立青筋毕露的硕大阳具，两只龙爪紧紧抓住对方劲瘦的腰身，龟头对准被舔得晶亮的肉穴就捅了进去。

巨大的阳具噗嗤一声，勉强没入了半根。“啊！——”绿谷高高的扬起脖子，因为疼痛和羞耻双重刺激而流出的眼泪涌出，他大口喘息着，穴口的括约肌就因为承受不住巨物的冲击和撑大而瞬间裂开，流出丝丝血来，从未品尝过情爱的柔嫩肠肉也被瞬间被撑开的剧烈疼痛刺激的痉挛起来：“不，不要！啊……”

魔王发出长长的愉悦的叹息，将汗湿的额发向后捋去。对方身体里那么热那么湿，简直像张热情的小嘴，一小口一小口吮吸讨好着入侵者。他可不想让猎物的挣扎打扰到自己享乐的兴致，就以这个野兽交媾的姿势，重重地一个挺腰，将勃起的阳具齐根挺入，囊袋狠狠拍打在对方的臀肉上，发出肉体撞击的清脆响声。

魔王粗长的的阳具开拓着刚刚丢失童贞的肉穴，膨大的菇头慢慢撑开紧致的肉壁，研磨着敏感的肠肉。他耸动着坚实的腰身，大力挞伐着，迅疾而猛烈的操干着可怜兮兮的肉穴，被迫分泌的肠液混合着丝丝血迹从两人相连的地方粘稠的流下，将茂盛的阴丛沾的湿漉漉。骑士随着他蛮横的操干的不住晃动，年轻漂亮的身体几乎要跪不住。

“明明刚刚还是个处男呢，现在就把肉棒吞的这么紧，你这个本性下流的骑士！”魔王抓着他的额发，强迫他抬起头来，看向神殿地上横七竖八昏厥的骑士队：“是因为同僚都在旁边躺着吗？需要我帮你把他们叫醒吗！”

“……不要！！放开我！”绿谷一个激灵，被发现的巨大恐惧迫使他手脚并用地向前爬去，绝望之下爆发的力量连魔王一时间也没控制住，竟然真让他爬出去了几步，原本含在体内的阴茎立刻滑出了一大截。

在交配途中被交媾对象跑开，这简直有违雄性的本能！魔王的眼睛几乎是立刻红了，他粗暴的抓着对方的脚踝，硬生生把他拖了回来，重新将被冷落的阴茎塞进温暖湿润之处，他凑到对方耳边，咬牙切齿道：“敢逃……？！”

他抓着对方的脸，强迫他看向周围，像是要摧毁他的信仰那样压低了嗓音：“小鬼，你以为光明神殿真的是什么光明的地方？这些雾气是魔界的魇香，只有内心有黑暗欲望的人才会被它迷惑，陷入沉睡。欲望越深，陷得越深……看起来，就连圣子也逃脱不了啊。”

“闭嘴！”绿谷愤怒道：“不许你污蔑圣子殿下！”

“殿下？你以为他像你看起来那样圣洁吗？”魔王恶劣道：“他睡得这样沉，指不定心里在想些什么龌龊的东西呢。你是他的贴身骑士吗？你天天在他面前晃来晃去，他也会想操你吧，想把阴茎塞进你的屁股……”

“啪！”的一声脆响，绿谷缓缓放下手。

“……”魔王的脸被打到侧向一边，他一格一格地把脑袋转了回来，神色恐怖：“……你打我？”

绿谷脸色有些苍白，却仍倔强的看着他，手指微微颤抖着。

“……你敢打我？！”魔王咆哮着，犄角上陡然燃起熊熊火焰：“你竟然敢打我！！”

他喘着粗气，掐住骑士的脖子，狠狠地将他抡起来摔在圣子脚前，然后合身扑了过去，将意图爬起来的骑士再一次压在地上：“既然你那么喜欢他，既然你那么喜欢他……就让你在他面前被我操吧！” 他咬牙切齿着，用力把肉棒往小穴深处猛力插入，这一次插得比以往任每一次都要深，绿谷甚至能感觉到灼热柱身上的那一跳一跳的血管。

“呜……不要……”眼看圣子绣着金纹的洁白衣摆就在自己面前，绿谷忍不住发出了羞耻的啜泣。在自己最尊敬的人面前被恶魔肆意操弄，哪怕知道对方在昏迷之中，他也忍不住升起了一种亲手玷污了自己信仰的负罪感。

“里面吸得更紧了，他就那么让你兴奋吗？”魔王不怀好意的声音在身后响起，他用力向前顶了一下，绿谷顿时踉跄着爬了两步，手掌不小心按到了圣子的小腿。

“呜！”他像被烫到了那样猛地往后缩去，下意识的抬起头，眼看对方没有醒过来的意思，这才稍稍放下心来。

即使在昏迷中，轰焦冻看起来也是那么完美无瑕。他静静地靠坐在神殿巨大的柱子上，神色平静，仿佛只是陷入了午后的浅眠。他纤长的睫毛垂下，在脸上投下两扇蝶翼般的阴影。他只要在那里，哪怕不说话，也由内而外透出一股高贵出尘的气质，仿佛神祇行走人间的化身。

绿谷还没来得及多看两眼，视线就被魔王粗暴的动作打断了。对方好像存心要让他在圣子身前难堪似的，操弄的比刚才还要用劲，尖利的犬齿在肩膀和后背上胡乱啃咬着，含混道：“我会这么失控，怎么想都是你的错啊小鬼！所以给我负起责任来啊，一滴精液都不准吐出来！”

“等……！”对方捅进他身体深处的肉棒有规律的跳动起来，绿谷还没意识到这对雄性来说意味着什么，穴口就好像被什么东西撑大，被那东西把出口死死卡住。一大股一大股灼热的精液在他肉穴深处喷涌出来，把他烫得忍不住全身哆嗦。

“呜！”绿谷被这热流一激，大腿根抽搐着，第一次从腿间射出了除了尿液以外的东西。飞溅出来的体液，甚至打在圣子的衣摆上，留下点点白痕。

等魔王将稍微软化了的肉棒从红肿的小穴里抽出来的时候，绿谷已经濒临晕厥的边缘，从未有过的情欲滋味包裹着他，整个人都因为高潮的余韵而不停地颤抖著，合不拢的腿间都是流出来的精液。

“我改变主意了，”绿谷睁着失神的双眼，听着对方在他耳边道：“与其把你留在这里，让那个傻逼看到你这样子，还不如把你带回魔界。”

魔王抓起他的手腕：“跟我走……”

他话音未落，一道气势凌厉的冰凌突然直奔着他的脖子而去，魔王下意识的一侧头，尖锐的冰凌带着强烈的杀意擦着皮肤而过，留下一道长长的血痕。紧接着，一大蓬一大蓬的冰凌从他脚下爆开，逼得他只能松开了骑士的手，向后跳跃躲避开去。

绿谷猛地意识到了什么，他惊喜的抬过头：“殿下！”，紧接着他就想起自己现在是个什么样子，不由得又羞愧的低下头：“殿下……我……”

“你的事等下再说，”轰焦冻不知什么时候已经醒了过来，此时他已经站起了身，神情冰冷的可怕。他的目光从绿谷青青紫紫的裸露背脊移开，看向对面那个笑得邪肆的魔王：“先把他处理掉。”

“好大的口气，你打得过我吗？”魔王和那双奇异的异色双眼对视，他很熟悉对方的眼神，那是发现自己的所有物被动了的盛怒，是雄性独占的本能在咆哮。

“试一试就知道了。”轰焦冻面无表情的举起手，冰凌如出鞘的利剑从地上次第翻涌而出，朝着魔王袭去。

“你的小骑士已经被我开苞了，我才懒得跟你纠缠，”黑色的浓雾陡然大盛，魔王的身形在雾中隐去：“他迟早会是我的，也不急于这一时！”

“喂，那个绿眼睛小鬼！”记住我的名字，我叫爆豪胜己，”魔王最后低沉的笑声回荡在空旷的神殿：“我还会再来找你的……”

绿谷小心翼翼地抬起眼。

那双异色的眼睛淡漠地看着他。

“呜……”绿谷好像被这种不带温度的视线烫了一下，他深深地低下头，弓起的脊背颤抖着，羞愧欲绝。

太难看了……真是太难看了，明明身为圣殿骑士，却在被魔王奸淫的过程中获得了快感，不仅泄了身，而且还是当着自己最尊敬的圣子殿下的面。

混合着泪水和汗水的液体落在地上，膝盖早已被神殿残破的地砖磨得出血，绿谷死死地咬住下唇，抱着最后一点摇摇欲坠的尊严，不愿发出一丝泣音，等待着圣子的发落。

不论等待他的是被褫夺职务还是流放，他都不会有怨言。

违背终生为光明神守贞的誓言，已是不可饶恕之罪，再加上和魔物苟且，两项重罪并罚，就算圣子要求他以死谢罪都不为过。

一只冰凉的手突然扶住了他的侧脸，迫使他抬起头来。

“你被魔气入体了。”圣子的嗓音清冷，仿佛在阐述什么再普通不过的事。

“是……是，殿下，我很抱歉……”绿谷被迫抬起下巴，只好把视线移到一边，不敢和圣子对视。恶魔的体液中都含有魔气，更何况在他体内留下精液的是魔王。此时此刻，那些缭绕的魔气已经以他的后腰为起点，顺着血管蔓延开来，在白皙的后背上织成一张青紫色的蛛网。

轰焦冻对他的道歉不置可否：“再拖下去，你会被同化为恶魔。” 等这种蛛网爬满他全身，就是他堕落成恶魔的时候。

绿谷的手指猛地一弹，又无力地虚软下去。儿时保护世界的梦想再次浮上心头，却终究成了不可触及的妄想。他艰难地扯出一个笑容，两道泪痕交错着从脸颊滑落，哑声道：“我明白了……请下旨将我驱逐出圣殿吧，殿下。”

中了魇香的其他人还在陷在深度昏迷中，一时间，空旷的神殿里只有风吹过的声音。

“如果我说，我有办法救你呢？”

绿谷闻言猛地抬起头，已经熄灭的瞳孔再次燃起亮光：“……真的吗，殿下？——您有办法吗？”

“嗯。”圣子俯视着赤裸着身体，虔诚地跪在自己身前的骑士，异色的眼中闪过奇异的光：“如果这个过程会让你感到痛苦呢？”

绿谷几乎要喜极而泣，哪里还会想那么多，他抓住对方的衣摆，几乎是不假思索地恳求：“只要能救我，不管什么痛苦我都能忍受！”

“这可是你自己说的，一旦治疗过程开始，你就没有反悔的余地了。”

“我不会反悔的。”绿谷坚定道。

“很好，”下一秒，他听见圣子轻描淡写道：“那你就躺下来，自己把大腿掰开吧。”

“……”绿谷怀疑自己听错了。

他睁大眼睛：“您……说什么？”刚刚魔王的低语一瞬间闪过心头：你以为他真的像你以为的那么圣洁吗？如果不是内心有欲望，他又怎么会中了魇香？

圣子的神色一瞬间冷了下来：“说的信誓旦旦，也不过如此。既然不愿意，那你就走吧。”

“不！”绿谷一下慌了：“请您不要赶我走！我这就，这就……”后面的话他说不下去了，骑士发出了一声近乎呻吟的羞惭啜泣，缓缓从双膝跪地改成坐在地砖上的姿势，他伸出双手抓住自己的大腿，却迟疑着没有动作。眼看圣子微露不耐的神色，他闭了闭眼睛，终于狠下心，拉开了自己的双腿。

骑士总是正直阳光的稚气脸庞此刻一片苍白，濡湿的头发软软的贴在额上，盛满泪水的瞳眸仿佛被雨洗过的新叶。柔韧的身躯折成优美的弧度，青紫的血管罗织在白皙的皮肤上，这让他看起来像被蛛网捕获的脆弱蝴蝶。

从腿根到腰腹间都是魔王留下的淋漓白汁，腿间初尝情爱滋味的肉穴殷红鼓胀，在另一个人的注视下瑟缩着又吐出一口精水。

任谁看见这具混杂着纯洁和情欲的漂亮身体，都会克制不住内心的凌虐欲望，只想把他压在身下肆意施以淫欲，直到那张嘴再也说不出枯燥的清规戒律，只能发出甜腻的呻吟喘息。

圣子长长的吐出一口气。

更何况，眼前的人早已在积年累月的相处中化作了他心头的执念，让他无法在魔王的魇香下逃脱。

绿谷大张着腿，靠坐在冰凉的地砖上，看着圣子单膝跪了下来，刚好跪在他的双腿之间，忍不住往后瑟缩了一下，又强自镇定下来，保持着羞耻的姿势。

圣子伸出手，微凉的手指抵在滚烫的穴缝上，声音清冷：“他刚刚，就是从这里进去的吗？”

早知道……早知道会这样……我又何必死守着清规戒律，日复一日在你面前扮演那个圣洁的角色？

绿谷的下巴都要挨到胸膛，声如蚊呐：“是……是的。”

他又抬起手，拇指轻轻抹过骑士被咬破的嘴角，用指腹把那一点殷红均匀涂抹在苍白的嘴唇上：“上面呢？他进去过了吗？”

“……没有！”绿谷快要昏厥过去了。

“那么，”圣子收回手：“只需要治疗下边就好了。”

绿谷还来不及松一口气，就看见无数信徒心中神明一般的圣子殿下掀开了绣着金线的白色袍服下摆，那双惯会抄写经文的双手一丝不苟的解开腰带，仿佛他在做的不是什么猥亵之事，而是焚香祷告。

解开的腰带下露出绝不逊于魔王的粗大阳具，修长白皙的手指沉甸甸的托着柱身，将膨大的菇头对准不断翕合的红肿肉穴。圣子垂下眼，轻声道：“我要进入你的身体，用光明元素将魔气逼出来。”

“什——！”绿谷瞳孔骤然紧缩，还来不及合拢双腿，对方已经劈开了肉缝，强硬的闯了进来。

半截粗壮的茎身捣进热烫的肉穴，仿佛烧热的餐刀切入黄油，不费一丝力气。绿谷的手指在半空中抓了抓，又无力地垂下。对方好像要把什么已经扎根于他身体的东西硬生生的拔除，如果说刚刚魔王给他带来的疼痛纯粹是生理上的话，现在的疼痛简直是在撕扯他的灵魂！ 

剧烈的疼痛让他几乎丧失了思考能力，每一根骨头，每一条血管，仿佛都被拆开用浓硫酸洗刷了一遍，绿谷睁大了眼睛，大腿内侧的肌肉微微抽搐着——他甚至不能太过用力的呼吸。

“这是光明元素遇到魔气的正常排异反应，忍耐一下，”即使是在性事中，轰焦冻的声线也未沾染什么情欲：“如果你不想变成恶魔的话。”

骑士的身体猛地一弹，却被对方一手按住。对方只是一挺腰，早已被开拓得熟烂的后穴就被一捅到底，吃痛地吮吸着入侵物。柔嫩肉壁的肌肉因为疼痛而生理性的一夹一松，倒像是殷勤地服侍着滚烫的性器。

几下顶弄后，绿谷就彻底丧失了挣扎的能力，只能浑身绵软的躺在地上，任对方挞伐。圣子一手摁在他的小腹上，一手把着弯折的腿弯，冰雪般的脸上只稍稍带了层薄红，连衣裤也都好生生的穿在身上，只露出胯间怒张的性器，越发显得呼吸急乱、浑身赤裸的绿谷淫乱不堪。

丰沛的肠液顺着交合的地方被挤出来，弄得两人胯间具是湿漉漉的一片。轰焦冻垂下浓密的眼睫，遮住异瞳里过于浓烈的情感，重重的一顶腰：“我这么做只是为了救你，记住了吗？”

藏起来，藏起来，决不能让对方发现一分一毫——那强大的，扭曲的，会把他吓跑的情感。绿谷出久仰慕的是那个圣洁高贵的圣子，不是这个沉溺于畸形情欲中的自己。

“呜！”绿谷痛哼一声，不明白对方为什么忽然这样说，但刻在骨子里的对对方的尊敬还是迫使他艰难的开口：“记……住了……殿，殿下。”

光明元素不愧为恶魔的克星，所到之处，血脉中的魔气就像消融的冰雪般缓缓退去，化作一缕缕黑烟从皮肤上溢出，消散在空气中。

轰焦冻在性事中的表现也像为人处世那样克制，除了深深楔入对方体内的滚烫阳具，甚至没有多余的肢体接触。因此当他冰凉的嘴唇轻轻印上绿谷出久的时，绿谷甚至以为这是自己的错觉。

这是个青涩的吻，冰凉的，但又是滚烫的。

绿谷诧异的睁开眼睛，看见轰焦冻轻颤的眼睫。

是在安慰我吗？

绿谷试探着伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了一下对方微张的唇缝。

轰焦冻呼吸陡然一窒，冰封在躯壳内滚烫炙热的情感，终于在对方无心之举下冲破了枷锁。压抑了许久的火山喷发而出，将一切理智焚烧成灰。他原本克制的动作顿时激烈起来，勃起的滚烫阳具狠狠插入柔腻的红肉中，每次都抽出到只剩头部留在穴内时，再猛地一插到底。明明是这么粗鲁的动作，绿谷却在痛的发抖的同时，感到从身体深处泛出一丝不能忽视的快感。

“啊嗯……殿下……”他的眼角被逼的发红发烫，脖颈处泛起大片绯红，仿佛熟透的甜美果实：“请您，请……慢点……”

“不要那样叫我，那不是我的名字。”  
——那样叫我，和千千万万的信徒有什么区别？

“请称呼我唯一的真名。”  
——我只允许你这样叫我。

绿谷红着眼眶，说出口的话语被撞击成零碎的字句：“轰……焦冻……”

“再叫一次。”

“……轰焦冻。”

然后绿谷就看见，仿佛春来雪消融，对方向来冷若冰霜的脸上，竟然缓缓露出了一个清浅的笑。

被万千狂信徒捧上神坛的圣子，甘愿为一个凡人褪去光环，走下神坛。

灭顶的快感袭来之前，他被对方紧紧按住腰背，陡然腾空抱起来锁在胸膛前，用力地肏干了起来，啪啪的肉体撞击声连绵响起，被拍击的体液飞溅，淫靡地四溅在地上。

绿谷的下巴搁在对方的颈窝里，他闭上了眼睛，火辣辣的汗水沁入眼睛，他不自觉的留下了生理性泪水。

“你哭了吗？”恍惚间，他听见对方这么问道。

不等他回答，对方就自问自答道：“哭也晚了。”

对方的性器到达了一个前所未有的深度，绿谷甚至有种自己已经被捅穿的错觉。硬硕龟头顶部的马眼微微张开，浓厚的精液裹挟着精纯的光明元素喷涌而出，打在脆弱的肠壁上，在他体内灌满了滚烫的热浆。

“啊——！”绿谷几乎是控住不住的痛呼出声，大量的光明元素扑在负隅顽抗的魔气上，两种物质起了剧烈的化学反应，几乎要把他的肉体灼烧出滋滋的响声，恍惚间他甚至觉得对方射进他体内的液体其实是硫酸，不然为什么会这么疼？

最后一丝魔气终于也被逼出了体外，化作黑烟消散在半空中。

疼痛到达顶点后，如潮水般缓缓退去。

就在他以为这个噩梦般的夜晚终于结束时，轰焦冻突然握住了他的手。

“绿谷，”绿谷出久听见对方认真道：“我们私奔吧。”

\--end--

呜呜呜我永远喜欢小英雄！


End file.
